


Goodnight, my love

by InsaneSamurai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSamurai/pseuds/InsaneSamurai
Summary: Siebren has been having nightmares for many nights now, it’s up to reader to help him out





	Goodnight, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was half asleep, anyway love u sigma muah muah

Nothing.  
I can see it all,  
And nothing at the same time.

I’m free but at the same time restrained.  
I can’t move, not even a single finger.

And that music.  
God, that MUSIC.

It won’t stop playing!  
The same tune echoing in my ear drums like a broken record.

....wake up.  
I need to wake up.

I need to wake up!  
I NEED TO WAKE UP!!

WAKE UP!!!

Siebren’s entire body had jolted in the shared bed as he frantically sat up. cold sweat dripping down his forehead as he struggled to breathe, almost as if he was being strangled in his sleep.

It’s been going on for so long now, this endless loop, every time he went to sleep he’d regain consciousness in a blank, dark and cold space. The same melody he’d been telling everyone about tormenting him by repeatedly playing until he felt his ears bleed.

These nightmares were the main reason he couldn’t get a goodnight’s sleep, he was scared to go back to sleep. He didn’t want to face that again.

He was so caught up in his episode that he hadn’t heard the slow pattering coming from outside the bedroom he shared with you.

You were standing at the door carefully holding two cups which had steam emitting from them, meaning it was a hot beverage. Siebren stared with a confused look in his eye, you took this as a sign to explain.

“I uh.. I couldn’t sleep.” You started as you approached the bed and set the two cups down on the nightstand on his side “I got up to make myself some tea and then I saw you tossing and turning..”

You had sat on the edge of the bed as he looked down slightly, feeling guilty “I-I apologize for waking you up, if it makes you sleep better I’ll take the couch tonig-“

“No! No! Siebren, that’s not the case at all!” You had stopped him from getting up by setting a hand on his chest and the other on his hand “I was awake before you even started moving.. but..”

You sat back down after you made sure he wasn’t going anywhere “you looked.. scared. Like you were Having a really bad dream.” You finished as you handed him his cup.

Siebren stared down at the beverage sitting in his cup, he sighed “I don’t know, (Name)...” he started and looked up at you

“I go through so much in these dreams apparently, yet when I wake up I can’t even start describing it..” he explained as you had took a sip from your cup, enjoying the relaxing warmth it spread.

“well.. you can always tell me? I mean.. nothing’s hard to believe when I have you as my boyfriend.” You assured as you blushed, him smiling at how your blush covered a big majority of your cheeks

After he drank some of his cup, Siebren thought for a moment. Trying desperately to recall the dream, every night it was the same one but for some reason he can’t pinpoint it when he wakes up.

Siebren let out a small hiss as he felt a migraine slowly form, as if he felt multiple gongs ringing through his head. setting the cup down in fear of dropping it, both his hands clutched his head as if it was going to lessen the pain but it did nothing.

Black was swarming in his vision, as if the same nightmare he’d been going through is trying to call him back to continue torturing him.

You immediately grew worried as you set your cup next to his and set both your hands gently on his shoulders, afraid to give him some kind of sensory overload “Siebren? Listen to me-“ you stopped and held both his hands, making him let go of his head.

You noticed that some objects around the room had started levitating due to Siebren’s ability, he was losing control slowly. it might make a mess but right now you have more important things to care about.

“Siebren, you’re okay.” You started and stroked your thumb over his larger hand, he squeezed your hand like a child squeezed it’s mother’s hand in a crowded place to avoid getting lost.

You kept giving him reassurance to get him to calm down.

“You don’t have to talk about it”

“Nothing can hurt you”

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere”

“Breathe, take a deep breath”

“You have to hold it together”

HOLD IT TOGETHER

HOLD IT TOGETHER

Hold it together

Hold it... together..

That phrase kept echoing in his mind until it drowned out the pounding, his vision slowly returning to normal as he took deep breaths as you instructed.

You stopped after seeing his trembling stop as well and he didn’t let go of your hand, Siebren only held your other one and took another deep breath.

“...May I.. hold you tonight?” He asked as he looked up, tired eyes showing a bit of hopefulness, believing that you can indeed help him out in this mess and that he should accept you instead of pushing your help away.

You stared at him for a second, then smiled slightly and decided not to question him, you gave him a gentle kiss on his lips as a way of saying yes.

As he laid there and held your smaller body close to his, he felt a sense of security and warmth envelope him. Hell, even your scent assured him that he’ll be fine.

And finally, after that long string of sleepless nights, he managed to close his eyes resting assured that he won’t be hearing that torturous music.


End file.
